


Movie Night

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Nick take Francine and Bambi out to the movies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Title:** Movie Night  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Cody and Nick take Francine and Bambi out to the movies...

"I still think you're making a mistake, asking Francine out," Nick said, buttoning his blue and white striped shirt. "When a girl's got that look in her eye, man, safest bet is to back away slowly."

"Is that right, Romeo?" Cody retorted, tying his shoelaces. "And when did you become the dating expert?"

"Cody, I'm just sayin' I don't think Francine's such a great choice." Nick sighed. "What's wrong with Tammy anyhow?"

"The volleyball instructor she's dating, that's what," Cody retorted sharply, picking up his jacket and heading out of the room. "Just because you don't mind seeing Bambi behind another guy's back - "

"It's not like that and you know it!" Nick called after him heatedly. He pulled his own jacket from the closet and hurried up the steps to the salon.

"It's not like what, Nick?"

The feminine voice froze Nick in his tracks. "Uh - hi, Francine," he mumbled, walking the rest of the way into the room.

"Hi, Nick." Francine gave Nick a bright smile then turned her attention to Cody, latching onto his arm. "Hi, honey."

Nick winced. Cody couldn't say he hadn't been warned, anyhow.

Francine kept talking, her sugar-coated tones grating on Nick's ears. "You two weren't fighting, were you? Because you can't fight tonight, not on our special date. I just know tonight's going to be perfect."

"Oh - no Francine, of course not." Cody hurried into speech, shooting a worried glance at Nick over his date's head.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Nothing's gonna spoil our date, I promise," Cody continued, sounding a little strained. "It's gonna be perfect. As soon as Bambi arrives, we'll be ready to go."

As if on cue, the brunette Contessa crew-member bounced down the stairs, a short skirt emphasizing her long, slender legs. She walked straight to Nick, leaning up to peck him on the lips, then turned to shoot a smile to Cody. "Hi, guys. And - hi."

Nick grinned in amusement as he watched Bambi size Francine up. It took the girl less than a moment to dismiss Cody's date as no competition, smile widening as Cody made the introductions. "Sure is nice to meet you, Francine."

Bambi pouted a little when she realized the four of them were riding to the movie theater in the Jimmy. "I was looking forward to a ride in your 'Vette," she said wistfully, looking from the truck to the red sports car parked beside it.

"Sorry, Bambi," Nick said, handing her into the Jimmy's back seat. "Just doesn't make sense to park two cars tonight, you know? It's gonna be busy in town."

"Nick, that's such good thinking," Francine commented. "I can never find a parking space myself when I want one - they always seem so far away, just when you're in a hurry! And of course, if you're wearing heels it's even worse."

She climbed into the back next to Bambi and started fussing with her jacket, and Nick shot Cody a look. _I told you so._

Cody rolled his eyes in return - _like your date's Einstein_ \- and they both got into the car.

*

The house lights went down and the audience muttered themselves silent as the familiar fanfare announced the end of reality for an hour or so. Nick sank lower in his seat, leaning over so his shoulder touched Cody's. He felt Cody shift next to him, moving closer in the dark, pressing his leg against Nick's.

On the screen, an impossibly young couple wandered along improbably golden sand.

Nick closed his eyes. He had already forgotten the name of the movie - it was something soppy Francine had picked out. Cody had been moaning about the selection all week, but Nick hadn't paid much attention. He liked old movies, romantic movies - Fred and Ginger - the kind that weren't shown in cinemas any more.

And anyway, he hadn't come to see the movie. Sitting in the cool dark of the theater, Cody warm and close beside him, was all the romance he could ask for.

Opening his eyes again, Nick found Cody looking at him. Even in the dark he could see the hunger in his partner's eyes. He took a deep, slow breath and squeezed Cody's leg, a reminder and a promise.

Cody grinned and covered Nick's hand with his own.

*

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen," Cody grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Was it?" Nick asked with interest, stepping in close and caressing his lover's naked back. "I got a half-hour nap, I think."

Cody glared over his shoulder. "You were snoring."

"Was not." Nick slid his arms around Cody's chest and tweaked his nipples. Cody yelped then relaxed, chuckling, into his lover's embrace.

"You woulda been if I hadn't woken you up," Cody murmured, pressing back against Nick's body.

"Maybe." Nick kissed Cody's neck, then bit gently, teeth light and tickling, and Cody gasped and wriggled.

Cody groaned, letting his head fall back onto Nick's shoulder, and Nick moaned happily, grinding his hips against Cody's ass. He kissed his way wetly up Cody's neck, staking his claim, savoring Cody's whimpers and the way he arched in his arms.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Nick growled softly.

Cody turned in his arms, pressing their bare chests together. "You're pretty hot yourself," he muttered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hotter than Francine, anyhow."

"Nick - " Cody made to pull away.

Nick held him fast, grinning. "What? It's true." He took a step sideways, pulling Cody with him, then pushed his lover down on to the bed. "You watch out for that one, man. She's after a lot more than a date once a month, you know?"

"D'you think so?" Cody looked up at Nick, doubt crossing her face. "She seemed kind of nice - "

"I'm not saying she's not." Nick stepped closer. "I'm just saying she wants more than a weekend hunk on her arm. And I want you to know, I'm not planning on sharing."

Cody's hands were on Nick's hips before Nick had finished speaking, pulling him close, tearing at his belt-buckle. "Nick, me neither," he said, voice thick with desire. "You're all I need."

Nick gasped as Cody freed him from his clothing, impatiently kicking his pants and shorts off and groaning as Cody grasped his length.

"Cody," he whimpered. Cody shot him a smile then bent his head, and Nick watched, panting, as his partner extended his tongue and delicately flicked it over the head of his cock.

Nick whimpered again, the soft tease singing up his spine like an electric current, then Cody's mouth was on him, warm and wet and oh so right.

"Yes... God, yes..." Nick felt his knees sagging and grabbed at Cody's shoulders, leaning over his partner's body. Cody's arm snaked around him, holding him fast, and Nick grabbed at the headboard as his knees buckled, and he held on tight as Cody took him deep.

It was too much, Cody's hands on his skin, his mouth on Nick's cock, that insistent, knowing tongue everywhere at once, soft and teasing. Perfect.

Tremors rocked Nick and he hung on tighter, the pleasure building until he couldn't think, and then there was nothing but white-hot sensation.

It overwhelmed him and Nick fell forwards onto the bunk, Cody still licking and sucking at him, holding him tight. Nick trembled, holding on as the waves rocked through him, and then finally Cody was whispering in his ear, lowering him to the bed. Cody's touch steadied him until finally he could draw a full breath.

Blinking, Nick raised his head. "Fuck," he whispered.

Cody laughed softly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Yeah," he replied. "That's one word for it."

Nick managed a chuckle. "I got a few more. But I can think of better things to do right now than list them, you know?"

"Works for me." Cody stretched languorously as Nick's hand slid down his body. Cody was hard, ready, his cock hot and slick with pre-cum, and Nick growled appreciatively.

This was what he'd wanted all night: his partner in his arms, moving with him. Part of him. The heat of them together. He stroked Cody's length, feeling how close Cody was, his need in every trembling move, every breathless whimper.

Nick kept up his steady stroke, mouth on Cody's skin as he let his partner fill his senses. There was no-one else, nothing else; only Cody's taste, Cody's scent, Cody's voice as he cried out in sweet, desperate release.

They lay together in silence, holding each other, hands speaking softly on each other's skin. Finally Nick yawned and stretched, rolling onto his back. Cody curled close against him and Nick pulled the blankets over them both, turning his head to drop a kiss on his partner's forehead.

"You know what? Francine was right," he murmured.

Cody raised his head questioningly. "Whaddaya mean, buddy?"

"Tonight really was perfect."

Cody grinned and lowered his head back to Nick's shoulder, burrowing in close. "Good night, Nick," he whispered.


End file.
